<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blue and Yellow eyes are better than Green by Saitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24514912">Blue and Yellow eyes are better than Green</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saitch/pseuds/Saitch'>Saitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adora (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Adora needs therapy, Angst, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Catra tries to save adora, F/F, Hurt/Comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:42:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24514912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saitch/pseuds/Saitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adora never liked the color green, always brought memories from the Horde. She always loved Catra's eyes, and will do everything for have it again.</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>Adora needs some therapy and tries to save Catra who tries to save Adora. Somehow they can fix their relationship. And Bow is a great leader when has to deal with a ansious Adora.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blue and Yellow eyes are better than Green</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here i'm again, i love She-ra and i love Catradora. I have plans for do some more works with, maybe magicatra au. Well, hope you guys like the story, any wrong thing just tell me</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adora never liked green, always associated with the empty and dark corridors of the Horde, walking around always gave memories of young cadets playing on her account, memories that now caused a mixture of pain and nostalgia. Green was the color of the badge he received when he became Captain of the Force, it was the color that marked the world turning upside down and discovering he was on the wrong side, only to lose his best friend (lover) in the process. Despite this, Adora liked blue and yellow, that specific shade of intense blue and yellow that only Catra's eyes had. It was not like the light blue of the sword that controlled it, nor the soft yellow of her dull hair. She missed the intense blue and yellow, she missed when things between her and Catra were much simpler. But of course nothing could be that simple, she had the weight to save the world on her shoulders, to save Glimmer. Her heart ached, but she had to let go. Do what you were created to do, what you want cannot be greater than what you need to do<br/>        "Adora! I'm sorry! For everything! ” Catra spoke for the ship's transmission. Glimmer was coming, Glimmer would be fine now and the goal of rescuing her was complete, but Catra was there. Catra, who was struggling so hard to let go to save the world was there, on Prime's hands, she had saved Glimmer.<br/>         “No, we have to save her! She sacrificed herself to save Glimmer, I have to save her. I promised I wouldn't leave her and I did it over and over again! I need to go to her! ” Adora was talking, not shouting, as she circled Mara's ship. She did not notice Glimmer and Bow's concerned look, nor that she was breathing harder and faster as the panic spread. The space has never been so dark, she could almost see the same shade of green outside, as the hallways of the Horde.<br/>         “Love it, calm down, we will save you. We won't leave you stuck there, but you need to calm down first. ” Bow spoke up, taking the lead while Glimmer still looked guilty at the blonde friend. He held her firmly by the shoulders, making her look directly at him. Brown is not blue and yellow, but it is firm. It's the family color, next to lilac. Gradually, following the example of her friend, Adora controlled her breathing, feeling the proximity of another person, Glimmer. <br/>         "We are with you, Adora, we will help you recover Catra." Glimmer spoke, hesitating to hug both of them just to be pulled into a hug by Bow, Adora being pulled too. <br/>          "Ok ... The plan will be as follows .." Adora started, a new determination growing in her expressions. Oblivious to the anxious look that Glimmer was giving himself. <br/>           They were almost on Prime's ship, Adora had been training for the fifth time since Bow forced her to eat something an hour ago, Glimmer was at the door looking at her with regret. As soon as he took courage, he walked in quick steps to Adora, holding the staff in his hands and pulling it out of the blonde, ignoring her angry look. <br/>         "Adora, we need to talk, about what Catra had told me, before I left there" He started, stopping a little to getattention Adora's, for some reason she felt that saying that would not be good. “Catra didn't do this for me, to save me, but for you. She said she wanted to save you. ” <br/>          Minutes passed, Glimmer saw the extent that Adora's gaze went from shock confusion to sadness and then desolation. She saw the gray blue of Adora lose more of the shine The shine that she has seen escape since the blonde left the portal. The glow she helped to diminish with her cruel words. She waited for Adora to let herself fall apart in front of her, but she was not surprised to see the girl suppress all her feelings in her background, the only evidence that she was hurt was her eyes reflecting unshed tears. <br/>         "I will not leave you again" Adora said, the soldier mode activated, taking the staff from Glimmer's hands and resuming training even more intensely. Leaving an awkward Glimmer standing in the room, until I leave and let the girl train.<br/>          The plan was quick, Glimmer would get Catra from prison while Bow and Entrapta would look for a weakness in the Horde Prime network, Adora would come face to face with Prime to buy time. But of course, never that our plan worked - Adora thought about the moment when communication with her friends broke and she found herself at the mercy of Prime and Catra, with the broken sword and without the staff, she just prayed that she would succeed leave with Catra alive from there. <br/>          Adora has fallen several times from cliffs, been hurt by Catra's own sharp claws several times, but nothing came close to the pain and despair that went to see Catra open the hood and show green eyes without pupils. Green, the worst shade of green she ever hated, over there, taking care of the intense blue and yellow she loved so much. She missed Prime's last words, busy looking at Catra for any trace of the original colors.<br/>          "Hey, Adora" Catra said, it was her voice, but it was very different from the tone that the blonde got used to, it was very pragmatic, it wasn't cold, but there was also no heat there. That hurt more than hearing her say his name with all the hate. </p>
<p>         “Catra! Get out of this, please! Let's go home!" </p>
<p>          “  I'm at home, Lord Prime took my broken heart, which you broke, and fixed it. I'm happy here, we can be together here if you accept it too. “</p>
<p>         The more she spoke, the more she attacked Adora, who tried to stop the blows without hurting Catra, trying to immobilize her. The blonde held her ex-friend by the arm, trying to contain her. It was useless, she felt the claws sink into her thigh, making a cut deep enough to make her scream and on impulse hit Catra's head harder, who moaned in pain and turned away from Adora. They looked at each other, for a moment the green was gone, blue and yellow appeared again, much to Adora's relief, but it hurt to see that they had nothing but anguish and shock. That was enough for the blonde to break her defensive posture to pull Catra close and hug her. Catra's cold laugh, no, Prime, startled her.<br/>         “So predictable ... is she the one you want to save so badly? Didn't you leave her several times? Who broke your promise? ” The words hurt, but she didn't wait for something sharp and hard to press into her stomach,claws Catra's digging deep into her flesh and crawling upward. It hurts, but it's what it deserves for failing to keep its promise, and Catra is paying the price again for her fault. If you were better, she wouldn't be like this.<br/>           Adora pushed Catra into the window of the room, her hand covering the bloody wound, her red coat was a darker shade, Catra was struggling to get up, her hand clean on the back of the neck where the chip was damaged and sparking. Her eyes went back to normal again and she saw her blood-stained hand, Adora's blood. <br/>          “Love it ... you shouldn't have come! I hurt you ... you should have left and left me! ” She spoke in anguish, looking at the blonde who was struggling to stay upright with the wound. Even in the situation, seeing Catra's intense eyes was enough to release all the fear that Adora felt, she smiled.<br/>          "I will never do this again, let's go home, Catra" <br/>           Adora approached Catra, who struggled to get up and hold the injured blonde. The chip was damaged, but it was still difficult to maintain control. She felt the network that was connected trying to take over her mind again. It would hurt Adora more, it would kill her that way. <br/>           “You saved me already ... let me save you this time, idiot. Get out of here before you die! ” Catra spoke with a weak smile, moving away from an Adora who could barely stand her ground to stop her. She walked to the edge, ready to throw herself. "I love you, Adora" <br/>             Adora watched the scene as she tried to move to stop Catra, her arm extended to uselessly pull her friend (who loved her). Her abdomen hurt, but she used all of her remaining strength to walk to the edge with a determined look, doing what she would always do, jumped off the edge. The fall did not last long, but the pain in his ribs certainly did, until he dragged himself to Catra who was unconscious.<br/>            "You can save me later ... I have a promise to keep" The blonde smiled weakly, speaking to the unconscious girl. It is your promise, at least one of them you must keep. Save Catra, it's not just your promise, it's what you want. You love her and you will not let her die without telling her. <br/>             "A beautiful but endless love ... ready to give up, Adora?" Prime's scornful voice was heard from one of the approaching clones.<br/>             For the first time since the cave, she felt She-Ra's real magic come to her, giving her the strength she needed to get up carrying Catra and tear down all the obstacles there, clones and walls included. When they returned to the ship, Adora held Catra tightly, giving her the strength to heal her, even more than necessary. Just one more sacrifice ...<br/>             "Please ... just let me look at your eyes again"</p>
<p>             When Catra woke up, Adora found intense blue and yellow heterochromatic eyes and she never felt so happy, hugging her tighter and being reciprocated. She didn't even notice returning to her original form, nor when she collapsed in exhaustion. But Catra was safe, her eyes were no longer those horrible shades of green and without what makes Catra ...being Catra, nothing else mattered beyond that.<br/>              “Love it ?! Hey, Adora, wake up! ” Catra shook the limp blonde, looking at Glimmer and Bow in a panic, she looked at Adora's bloodstained clothes, fearing the worst, and sighed with relief when she saw that the wound had healed by magic. She felt the warm, soft touch, Glimmer, on her shoulder.<br/>               “She just needs a break, Adora will be fine. You need to rest too ” </p>
<p>               “No, that idiot gave me too much energy. I'll take care of her ... let me do this, please ”Catra pleaded, too exhausted and desperate to make a hard exterior, she held the blonde in her arms and all she wanted to do was hug her to make sure she was okay , they would be.<br/>               "Ok ... we'll go to Etheria, rest for a while and decide what we're going to do now" Bow said, smiling softly at Catra and waving him to follow "I'll show you a room"<br/>               The first thing Adora noticed when she woke up is that there was someone else at his side, and a tail comfortably wrapped around his thigh. In front of him was Catra sleeping stretched out, almost occupying the entire bed, but she still had a hand pressed on Adora as if to protect herself. She chuckled, waking the sleeping cat.<br/>              "Hey, Adora," Catra whispered softly, a smile relieved to see Adora awake. A mutual feeling, because Adora pulled her into a strong hug. "You are an idiot ..."</p>
<p>              "Hey Catra, and I know" She smiled brokenly, hugging herself tighter and being hugged.</p>
<p>               The two young women still had a lot to talk about, and a world to save, but for the time being they both calmed down in the knowledge that they had each other, that they were together again and for the time being safe.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>